You Have To Let Loose
by TheWritingMaster94
Summary: On a flight back from New York with R5, Ross Lynch meet Destiny East, the adventurous photographer from the coveted 'Up' magazine. Will she teach Ross to let loose? Will he let Destiny show him that the world really is your playground? Or will their careers get in the way? MY FIRST FANFIC! Please read! Rated T for... certain reasons...
1. Chapter 1

**HI!**

**How are you FanFiction-atics! So, this is my first story, so please give it a chance, maybe a review, favourite or follow? Just a suggestion you don't have to do it. But, at least give it a try! I would really appreciate it. And if you get an idea for a future chapter as you read along, I think it's best if you PM me, cause anyone can read a review, and I only I can see the PM!**

**So, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own R5 or any of their family members, LOUDer, beats headphones, or if there really is a person out there named Destiny East…that would be weird. *Awkward Laugh***

Chapter 1

Stormie's POV **(A/N Ha didn't think I'd start with Stormie did you?)**

"Okay, does everyone have their passports? How about their tickets? Does anyone need to use the restroom before we leave? Do we have everything packed? Nobody stole anything from the hotel right?" I kept asking my family.

I have to admit, I'm paranoid, my kids' tour for their album LOUDer ended a week ago, but we all flew out the New York to have a small family vacation, with our family friend Ratliff.

"Mom, everything will be fine," my daughter Rydel told me. "We have everything packed, and dad has all of our passports and tickets."

"Yes, now let's go or we're going to miss our flight!" said my son Riker.

"Riker stop being so paranoid," my other son Rocky said.

"Yeah that's mom's job!" said my youngest son Ryland, which earned him two high-fives from my second youngest son Ross, and Ratliff.

"Boys!" my husband Mark exclaimed. "Come on and behave yourselves until we get back to Los Angeles."

"Okay" they all chorused.

"Then let's get going!" I said.

We all piled into the taxi and headed straight for the airport. Once we got there we checked in only to find out that we were too late to all get seats together. So I'm with Mark and behind us are Rydel and Ratliff. Rocky and Riker are together a few rows behind them. And Ryland is across the aisle from Rocky and Riker. But, Ross is in a completely different cabin, all by himself. Oh my! Now I'm more paranoid than before.

Ross's POV

I was all alone on the plane….

THIS HAS NEVER HAPPENED BEFORE!

I'm afraid, what if I end up sitting next to some creepy bald man who wears sunglasses even though he's inside. Or a fat guy who will keep falling asleep on me!?

No…Chill out Ross. You're thinking about the worst possible situations.

I mean how bad can this plane ride be?

As I approach my seat I see someone sitting in the aisle seat, so I guess I have the window seat. When I get a bit closer to the seats I notice that it's a girl sitting there. She has long raven black hair with a light blue streak in it. She has soft brown eyes and is wearing white pants, a white shirt with a pale yellow cardigan over it and a pair of light blue converse. There's only one word used to describe her…..Beautiful.

I carefully fix my hair and my clothes then walk over to her.

Destiny's POV

"Excuse me, that's my seat beside yours," I hear a voice say.

I look up only to be met with the most handsome boy I've ever seen. He has blonde hair with stunning hazel eyes and is wearing blue jeans and a red shirt.

"Oh, sorry," I say while standing up so he can get through to his seat.

As he sits down I take a second to observe him.

'If he's going to LA, he could definitely be a potential guy for me to go out with.' I thought to myself.

I then ease myself back into my seat and continue reading my book.

"What are you reading?" he asks me, I notice while he's bringing out a pair of pink beats headphones.

"The Preacher," I state.

"Never heard of it. What's it about?"

"Not sure yet, I just started reading it."

"Oh okay," He says as he turns to plug the headphones in.

This is going to be one heck of a plane ride.

**Thanks for reading Chapter 1!**

**So, remember, future chapter ideas = PM me!**

**Review, Follow, and Favourite!**

**So, I was also wondering if anyone was going to the R5 concert in Vancouver on April 17****th****! I'm going to the concert…AND THE MEET AND GREET! EEEEEEEEEEKKKKKK! I can't wait! So, if you're going, I would love to make a new friend or two!**

**If you have a Twitter, here's mine**

** SharanR5Family**

**See you next update!**

** -Sharan**


	2. Chapter 2

**HAPPY MONDAY! OR TUESDAY, OR WHENEVER YOU'RE READING THIS, it could be Christmas by then, but whatever. So here's the next chapter of You Have To Let Loose! Remember to Review, I would love to hear some feedback this this is my first story, I want to try and get at least a couple of reviews and favourites and follows. **

**And, is anyone going to the R5 concert in Vancouver, if so then I would love to hear from you, and make some friends there!**

**So, On with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own R5, any of their family members, or American Airlines. Or 'Up' magazine, if that's a real thing somewhere. **

Chapter 2

Ross's POV

I woke up from a long nap, and looked over to find the black haired girl looking through something and writing things down in a notebook.

"What are you working on?" I asked her.

She looks over and her eyes widen.

"Oh. I thought you were still asleep," she responds. "That's why I started working on this."

She hurriedly tried to pack everything up. I put a hand on her shoulder and she looks over with those big brown eyes of hers.

"It's okay," I assure her. "I'm Ross by the way, Ross Lynch."

"Destiny East"

'Wow, her name is even prettier than I thought it would be' I thought.

"I'm working on photography stuff."

"But, then what are those things you're looking at?"

"They're film reels, you take the reels and you process each picture using a dark room. I don't use that SD card shit. This is more real and the pictures turn out much better when I submit them.

"Submit them?"

"Oh yeah, I'm the photographer for 'Up' magazine"

"Wait, 'Up' magazine? You're Destiny East! Oh my god, you're pictures are crazy and awesome!"

"Thanks, and they're not that crazy"

I stare at her in awe.

"How could you say that they're not that crazy!" I exclaim. "There's one where you went skydiving and was literally 50 feet away from the front of an airplane, and you snapped the picture! And another one where you took pictures of a volcano while it was erupting! I don't think it's just me who thinks this, but those are crazy."

"Well," she started. "The world is your playground, take advantage of it or else there'll be nothing left to enjoy when you finally get the courage to do it."

"Wow, that's really inspiring," I say, as she smiled at me. "So, what's an adventure seeker like you doing in Los Angeles?" 'Not that I mind….'

"Well, I have enough pictures to last for at least three months now. So I decided to settle down, maybe find a guy for me, and start a family, or at least get a pet."

"Well, if you want I could sh-"

"Ladies and Gentlemen, please fasten your seatbelts. Thank you for flying with American Airlines and enjoy your time in Los Angeles."

I sighed in frustration.

"I'll tell you when we land," I told her.

"Okay?"

**I know, it's a sucky ending, but I didn't know how to end this chapter…..**

**Read, Review, Favorite, Follow please!**

**Twitter: SharanR5Family**

**OH, AND HAPPY FAMILY DAY TO ANYONE IN BRITISH COLUMBIA!**

** -Sharan**


	3. Chapter 3

**EEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKK!**

**I got my first favourite and my first follow!**

**Thanks to DarkestFire99 for being my first Follow, and Ausllyshipper1 for being my first favourite, but I still haven't gotten any reviews, so remember that I'd love to hear from you guys, and know what you think of this story.**

**But, at the end of this chapter, you have to review! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAH *cough*cough* How to evil villains do this?!**

**Disclaimer: YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN!**

Chapter 3

Ross's POV

As the plane landed, me and Destiny stood up and went to get our luggage. I almost forgot that I had to meet my family at the terminal exit.

"So, what did you want to tell me?" I heard her say.

"Oh, right," I replied suddenly nervous. "I was going to say, me and my family could show you around Cali if you want. I mean that's totally up to you, you don't have to I was just hoping that you-"

She cut me off by putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Ross, I would really like that," she said smiling at me, I smiled back and suddenly felt really nervous.

She reached into her bag and pulled out a small notebook and a pen.

"Here's my number," she said handing me a piece of paper with her number on it. "Call me and we'll set up a day we can meet."

"Yeah, definitely," I said breathlessly.

She gave me one more sweet smile and walked away to get her bags.

I was snapped out of my trance when I felt someone pat my back really hard. I almost had the wind knocked out of me. I then turned around and realized that it was Rocky.

"Hey man, there you are!" he exclaimed. "We thought you got lost or jumped off the plane! But, now I see you were talking to a hot girl. Who is she?"

"That's Destiny East, the photographer for 'Up' magazine."

"Wait, wait, wait, wait. 'UP' MAGAZINE! THE UP MAGAZINE!" he yelled.

"Yeah, she gave me her number and we're meeting up for me to show her around L.A."

"Whoa dude! Score!"

After that we headed back to where everyone else was, the first thing that happened was my mom wrapping me in a hug.

"Oh sweetie, you're okay! I thought something bad happened to you!" she exclaimed while checking me for scrapes, scratches or bruises.

"MOM!" I whined. "I'm fine, okay. I was just talking to the person who I sat next to on the plane.

'Yeah," Rocky said from behind me. "She was a smoking hot girl!"

"Score man!" screamed Ryland holding up his hand for a hi-five.

After I glared at him, he awkwardly put his hand down and scratched the back of his neck. We then all left the airport, piled into a cab and went home. The entire ride home, I kept thinking about a certain black-haired girl and what she had said on the plane.

"_The world is your playground, take advantage of it or else there'll be nothing left to enjoy when you finally get the courage to do it." _

Her words ran through my mind. Was it true? Should I open up more to the people around me and to my surroundings? Should I find out if I do have enough courage to do things first, or just do them? Well, one things for sure, I want to get to know her better. Not for what she seems like by being a photographer, but as a real person. I want her to be my world, to be my friend, to be my everything.

Destiny's POV

I CAN'T BELIEVE I GAVE HIM MY NUMBER!

I can't possibly think that a guy like him would go for a girl like me. This is all I was thinking about when I was unpacking in my house. What if he never calls? What if he thinks I was being too straight forward? What if he loses my number? What if another girl goes after him? What if he has a girlfriend? What if he accid-

My thought were cut off from my cell phone ringing. What if it's him? I dove for my phone and tumbled onto my bed.

When I looked at the caller ID it was…..

**Sorry! I have to end it there, mainly because I have no idea who should really call, but I want you guys to vote!**

**So, should it be:**

**-Ross**

**-Her ex-boyfriend (I need a name for him if you vote for this)**

**-Her Boss (Also need a name for him)**

**-Her best friend (I was thinking either Savannah Crosby or Katy Winston)**

**Remember to vote!**

**And if you're on Twitter mines is SharanR5Family**

**See you next update!**

** -Sharan**


	4. Chapter 4

**He he he he he, it's been a while hasn't it, I know it's been 6 days, but I've been extremely busy finishing up my Science Fair project, and it's been just, uuuuuuuuugggggggggghhhhhhhhhhhh!**

**So, DarkestFire99 has also taken the title of first reviewer. You go girl! Or guy, or whoever you are…..YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN!**

**So, Destiny will be talking to her ex-boyfriend, whose name is Danny Burke, it was just a random name off this app on my iPad.**

**And in this chapter, I'm glad I put the rating as T, because it gets a bit , ummmmmm, you know….**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you might recognize, or if there are people really named Danny Burke or Destiny East.**

**Previously On YHTLL**

_My thought were cut off from my cell phone ringing. What if it's him? I dove for my phone and tumbled onto my bed. _

_When I looked at the caller ID it was….._

**Destiny's POV**

Danny Burke, my ex-boyfriend….. and I was sure it was Ross who was calling.

As I shakily picked up the phone and begged that he wasn't calling to apologize again.

"Hello?"

"Hey Babe! It's Danny!'

"Danny, I told you, I'm not your girlfriend! We broke up three years ago!"

Danny Burke ladies and gentlemen! He was my boyfriend for a year, we started dating when we were 16. He has brown hair and piercing, evil, conniving green eyes.

**Flashback to 3 years ago**

It's mine and Danny's one year anniversary today, he is such a sweetheart! I was here at his house but I was about twenty minutes early than when we planned to meet, but he won't mind!

I walked up the porch steps and knocked on the door, but as I knocked, the door creaked open. I stepped in cautiously.

"Danny!" I called. "It's Destiny!" Are you here?'

I walked into the kitchen but he wasn't there.

Backyard: Nope

Bathroom: Nope

Rec Room: Nope

I then walked up the stairs toward his room, right before I knocked on the door I heard moaning. I opened the door to find Danny, naked on top of my best friend Ciara Davis, who was also naked.

"WHAT'S GOING ON HERE!?" I screamed.

Danny looked over his shoulder and quickly got off of Ciara, as she tried to cover herself up.

"Babe! It's not what it looks like!" he tried to explain

"Really because it looks like you two were about to fuck!"

"Well then, it's exactly what it looks like…" whispered Ciara.

"Ciara, you're my best friend," I softly said to her. "But Danny,! It's our one year anniversary for god's sake!" I screamed at him

As I turned around to walk out the door, I turned back.

"And if it isn't clear enough, we're over! And Ciara, we're no longer best friends!'

I then turned around, walked out the house, slamming the door, and never looking back once.

**Present Day**

"Danny," I said to him. "It might be difficult for your tiny little brain to comprehend this, but you were have sex with my best friend on our one year anniversary, ever since then, you've called, texted, video chatted, emailed me over and over again to try and apologize. But, news flash boy it isn't working! I can't believe you still have the fucking decency to do any of that, so just stop! We may have once been in love, but trust me, after all of that drama in high school, I will never be in love with someone like you! EVER! Goodbye Danny!"

As I hung up, I felt all the emotions that I have felt over the years melt away, and I think I'm finally over him!

**Thanks For Reading!**

**Twitter: SharanR5Family**


	5. Chapter 5

**HI!**

**It's been another while, I know that! I'm really sorry for putting this chapter off, but I'm back, so yeah…..**

**Anyways, On with the Story**

**Disclaimer: I don't own R5, Destiny East if she's a person, or The Outsiders**

**Ross's POV**

It's been three days since I've met Destiny, I put her number into my phone, but I'm scared that she gave me a phony number. Like Marcia gave to Two-Bit in The Outsiders **(Sorry, had to throw that in there!)**

"Ross, just call her already!" I heard from behind me.

I turned around and saw Ryland sitting on his bed on the other side of our bedroom.

"Well, what if she gave me a phony number!" I exclaimed, "It would be so embarrassing calling the wrong number!"

"Dude! Just call her! Ask her out!"

"Fine!"

I picked up the phone and dialed the number. I started to get nervous as the phone rang, and when I looked up to get Ryland's help, he wasn't there anymore!

"Hello?" I heard an angelic voice say on the other end of the phone.

"Hi, Destiny? It's Ross!"

**Destiny's POV**

"Hi, Destiny? It's Ross!" I heard him say from the other end of the phone.

I got so excited, HE CALLED ME, HE REALLY CALLED ME! Okay, stay cool Destiny, don't let him know how excited you are.

"Ross! Hey, I was expecting your call!"

"Yeah, so I was wondering if you wanted to…." He trailed off.

"Yes, Ross?"

"If y-you want-wanted to…. go around LA and let me show you around?"

I was slightly disappointed when he asked me that, but it was okay, maybe he'll ask me out on a date later, right?

"Um…" I started. "Sure! How about tomorrow?"

"Yeah, sounds good! Text me your address and I'll pick you up at 6 AM! We'll start with breakfast at this great place that I know about!"

"Yeah, sure! I'll see you then!"

We then said our goodbyes, I texted him my address, and then went to the closet to see what I was going to wear.

**Rydel's POV**

"So, I heard you're going out with a girl tomorrow!" I shrieked happily towards Ross.

He jumped and turned around. "Rydel! How did you know!"

"I was listen to your whole conversation! MOM!"

Once mom had come down, I explained how Ross was going out with a girl

"What's her name?" my mom fangirled over Ross's new found love interest.

"Her name's Destiny, and we're not going out on a date, I'm just going to show her around LA!"

"Too Bad!" I screamed, "We're going to help you pick out the perfect outfit to blow her away!"

Me and mom then dragged him into his room, and got the perfect outfit, DESTINY WILL LOVE HIM AFTER THIS!

**Sorry this is a short update, this was mainly a filler chapter, I have a few ideas for the next chapter, so hopefully, it'll be longer! (that's what she said)**

**And, if you haven't read The Outsiders, then you should, it's a really good book and you'll probably understand me including Marcia and Two-Bit into the story a bit more.**

**Remember to Review**

**BYE! -Sharan**

**Twitter: SharanR5Family**


	6. Chapter 6

**I wanted to let you know that Destiny's hair style and her outfit for this chapter have links on my profile. For her hair picture just pretend that the brown is black, and the blonde is light blue.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you might recognize, and stuff**

**Destiny's POV**

*DING*DONG*

I ran to the door, but stopped in front of the mirror in the foyer to check if I looked okay, I was wearing a white shirt with an aqua necklace, with a beige blazer over, blue jeans with a tan belt, and tan flats with aqua bows on the toes.

As I opened the door, Ross was looking up at the house in amazement. Oops, had I not mentioned to him that I live in a beach house? Oh well…..

"Ross?" I said getting his attention, as he then looked towards me and gave me a charming smile. He looked handsome in a black and white striped shirt, with a red leather jacket, black jeans, and black converse **(The story photo thingy)**

"Hi Destiny! I didn't know that you lived in a beach house!"

"Yeah… I don't tell many people about it."

"Well, thank you for trusting me with this, and you look beautiful" he commented looking over my outfit, and holding out his hand as he said, "Shall we?"

"We shall!" I say taking his hand while he leads me over to his car.

He opens the door for me like a gentleman as I mutter a quiet 'thank you' to him. He jogged over to his side of the car and got in starting the engine and turning on the radio. After about five minutes of driving in a comfortable silence just humming along to the radio, I decided to spark a conversation.

"So, where are we going?" I asked.

"Well," he started off. "There's this great little diner that I know about, where we're going for breakfast. After that I thought we'd go sightseeing, like the Walk of Fame, and the Hollywood sign, and other stuff. Then I thought we could spend the afternoon at the boardwalk, and surfing at Venice beach."

"That sounds perfect!"

**Destiny's POV**

Ross and I had spent the entire day together and right now it was 6 PM and we were at an Ice Cream Shop that Ross's Aunt Linda and Uncle Jerry own. We were just talking until my cell phone rang.

"Hold on a second," I told him as I looked at my phone and realized it was my Boss, Ted Parkers, who was calling me.

I sighed as I picked up the phone "Destiny East" I said into the phone

"Destiny," Ted said, "Word on the street is that there is a volcano that will erupt soon. It's the Eyjafjallajökull volcano in Greenland, I need you to fly out and get pictures. I have plane tickets and a plane at location."

"Um….Ted, can I get a second ticket to bring a friend," I said looking up towards a curious Ross.

"Sure, I can arrange that, your plane leaves at 10 AM tomorrow. Good Luck!"

After he had hung up, I looked at Ross and told him the 5 word that would change his life forever.

"Wanna go on an adventure?"

**THANK YOU FOR READING!**

**And…yeah, I have nothing to talk about today.**

**Except that I don't own the ****Eyjafjallajökull volcano, but it is a real volcano that erupted in 2010, and I'll stop boring you with Socials facts now….**

**Twitter: SharanR5Family**


	7. Chapter 7

**HAPPY SPRING BREAK!**

**For me, Spring Break is starting now, after going skating with my school yesterday and falling down once in the worst possible way, I predict that my butt will hurt not just now, but over all of Spring Break!**

**Yay! (Note Sarcasm)**

**So, how are your Spring Breaks going so far?**

**Disclaimer: I don't you stuff…**

**Ross's POV**

"Are you sure this is safe?!" I screamed towards Destiny, who was now getting mounted onto one of those old-fashioned propeller planes.

Over the past two days, we had traveled all the way to Greenland to get pictures of a volcano that I can't pronounce the name of while it's erupting. And now I know how difficult it is for her to do her job…. And now her boss wanted her to mount onto a plane and fly into the volcano just for pictures while it's erupting, but it is pretty cool…..

"You know what I say," she yelled down at me. "The world is your playground, take advantage of it or else there'll be nothing left to enjoy when you finally get the courage to do it. I think I've said it enough to you every single times in the past two days that you asked me if this is safe or not."

"Okay, but I'm not sure this is though."

"Ross, I'm sure, I've done this before. This is my job, okay!"

"Alright," I sighed having a funny feeling in my stomach.

**Destiny's POV**

As I fly up and towards the volcano, I start taking pictures of the view of everything else. This is one of my favourite parts of my job, traveling to new places, enjoying the view, and getting that rush of adrenaline as I go towards a new adventure that awaits me. As we approach the volcano, I see lava bursting out. Nobody would be crazy enough to continue after seeing that…..except for me!

We were flying around for about five minutes taking pictures when the pilot said into my earpiece that it was time to go down. I reluctantly agreed, and took a few pictures of us leaving the volcano, but then I heard a big boom, and last thing I saw was Ross running towards me and screaming my name before everything went black…..

***Time Skip to 1 day later***

**Still Destiny's POV**

I woke up to see all white around me

"Am I in heaven?" I asked to whoever was near.

I heard someone chuckle and say, "No, but you are at the hospital in Iceland!"

I looked over to see Ross sitting there holding a huge teddy bear with a heart that said, 'Feel better soon' on it.

"Ross? What happened?"

After Ross had explained everything to me, he handed me the teddy bear, and my camera.

"Ross, I'm feeling really sleepy," I said. "Ross, I love you." I murmured as I went to sleep, but I was too drowsy to care.

**Ross's POV**

I heard her say 'I love you' to me, and I realized that I loved her too. She soon fell asleep and I then heard.

BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!

**What could that long beep be?**

**Well I'm the only one that knows, hahahahahahahhahahahahhhahhhashjdhfidsfhurihfghkjdhgkgn…..**

**SEE YOU NEXT TIME**

**-Sharan**

**Twitter: SharanR5Family**


	8. Chapter 8

**HAPPY SPRING BREAK …..again…..**

**So…..How's it going?**

**You know what, let's just get started!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the stuff that you recognize and yeah….**

_**Previously On YHTLL**_

_I heard her say 'I love you' to me, and I realized that I loved her too. She soon fell asleep and I then heard._

_BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!_

**Now**

**Ross's POV**

I was jolted awake and saw Rydel and Riker looking down at me.

"Ross," Rydel asked. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," I responded. "But, what happened."

"You fell asleep at Destiny's house?" Riker said in a confused tone. "Something happened, and she said that you passed out once you came inside. She took your phone and called us, and now we're all here!"

I sat up and rubbed my head where I felt an ice pack. Then my mom came running in.

"Oh," she cooed. "Sweetheart! You took a pretty bad fall! Are you okay?" she questioned with her eyes full of concern.

"I'm fine mom, don't worry."

After being at Destiny's house for half an hour it was time to leave, they all said their goodbyes as if they've known each other for years. Which pretty much was the way that they had talked for the last little while, as if we all grew up together, like we were neighbors.

As I walked up to her to say goodbye, all I could think about was the dream that I had when I passed out. Did she really love me? Did I love her?- Wait….I know that I'm helplessly in love with her right now.

**Destiny's POV**

"Are you feeling okay?" I asked Ross.

"I'm fine, thanks for calling my family." We both looked out to find that two of his brothers, I think their names were Rocky and Riker, who drove away in his car. This meant that he was going in his parent's van with Mark, Stormie, Rydel, and Ryland.

I pulled him into a hug, which he immediately responded to.

"Thank you for today," I whispered in his ear. "That was the most fun that I've had in a long time, maybe we could hang out again soon?"

"Definitely," he said while giving me a quick squeeze before pulling away.

I smiled at him and shut the door.

I put my back against the door and slid down so I was sitting, that's when I realized, I am hopelessly in love with Ross Lynch

**BAM, WHAT! Next Chapter done! WOOOO!**

**So, I switched it up on you huh, oh and for those of you who were wondering, the entire dream was a dream, the real thing would be a bit too much to type up. And that long Beep was actually Riker's phone with the alarm on to wake Ross up.**

**LOVE YOU ALL!**

**-Sharan**

**Twitter: SharanR5Family**


	9. Chapter 9

**So….he he….I know it's been more than all of spring break….but I've been busy, and when I got back to school, I realized that I still had to do my French cooking project!**

**Please forgive me?(Imagine me doing Ross' puppy dog eyes right now)**

**Countdown to the R5 concert! In 12 days! EEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!**

**Disclaimer: *sigh* do I have to do this for every chapter?**

**Destiny's POV**

It's been a month since I started hanging out with Ross, we kept hanging out almost every day, and tonight I'm going to his band's concert! They're called R5, and he told me to dress fancy because we're going to a fancy restaurant before. Right now I stood in front of the mirror smoothing out my favorite purple dress. I heard the doorbell ring and I put on my black ankle boots, grabbed my black sparkly purse, and answered the door. As I opened the door, I immediately started smiling, seeing Ross standing there looking really nervous and holding up a red rose!

"Hi," I said to him.

"Hey, he replied, "This is for you!" he said as he went to hand me the rose, but dropped it, "Man I'm bad at this…." He muttered under his breath as he picked it up and handed it to me.

"Ross, thank you! It's beautiful!" I gave him a quick peck on the cheek as I turned to put it in the vase of flowers by the door. The red rose stood out amongst the white tulips.

When I turned to face him again his face was bright red! Aww…..I made Rossy blush! That's so adorable!

"Shall we?" he asked me while offering me his arm.

"We shall!"

**Ross's POV**

Today, I planned to tell Destiny that I'm in love with her, I know that she probably won't feel the same way, but it's worth a shot right?

As we pulled up to the restaurant I suddenly got very nervous

**Time Skip to when they reach the end of the dinner still Ross's POV**

I took Destiny's hand in mine as they cleared off the table.

"Destiny?" I said looking at her, "I have something I need to tell you."

"What is it?" she asked curiously with those beautiful brown eyes of hers.

"I love you! Ever since I saw you on that plane, and we starting hanging out, I've realized that I'm in love with you! I can't go one day without you crossing my mind, whether it's your hair, your eyes, your adventurous side, anything and everything! I love how we fit together like two puzzle pieces. And I want to prove to you how much I love you!"

**Destiny's POV**

He jumped off to go to the stage where I now noticed that his band was standing, and they started playing a song, **(I don't own If I Can't Be With You By: R5)**

_I don't wanna be famous,_

_I don't wanna if I can't be with you_

_Everything I eat's tasteless_

_Everything I see don't compare with you_

_Paris, Monaco and Vegas,_

_I'd rather stay with you_

_If I had to choose_

_Baby you're the greatest,_

_And I got everything to lose,_

_And I just want to be with you_

_And I can't ever get enough!_

_Baby give it all up, up, I'd give it all up,_

_If I can't be with you!_

_All of this stuff sucks, yeah all of this sucks_

_If I can't be with you!_

_And,_

_No Oscar,_

_No Grammy,_

_No mansion in Miami_

_The sun don't shine the sky ain't blue,_

_If I can't be with you!_

_I could sail around the whole world_

_But I still won't find a place,_

_As beautiful as you girl!_

_And really who's got time to waste?_

_I can't even see a future,_

_Without you in it, the colors start to fade,_

_Any way I'm gonna lose you,_

_And nobody in the world could ever take your place!_

_You're the kind I can't replace!_

_And I can't ever get enough!_

As he kept singing, he put down his guitar and started walking to me

_Baby, I'd give it all, up, I'd give it all up,_

_If I can't be with you!_

_All of this stuff sucks, yeah all of this sucks_

_If I can't be with you!_

_And,_

_No Oscar,_

_No Grammy,_

_No mansion in Miami_

_The sun don't shine the sky ain't blue ,_

_If I can't be with you!_

_Oh oh oh, oh oh oh,_

_If I can't be with you!_

_Oh oh oh, oh oh oh,_

_If I can't be with you!_

He now placed his forehead against mine, and I took the microphone so he could wrap both his arms around my waist, as I wrapped one arm loosely around his neck.

_If I can't be with you!_

_Oh if I can't be with you!_

_If I can't be with you!_

_Oh, all of this sucks, if I can't be with you!_

_All of this stuff sucks, yeah, all of this sucks!_

_If I can't be with you!_

_And,_

_No Oscar,_

_No Grammy,_

_No mansion in Miami_

_The sun don't shine the sky ain't blue_

_If I can't be with you!_

_Oh oh oh, oh oh oh,_

_If I can't be with you!_

_Oh oh oh, oh oh oh,_

_If I can't be with you!_

_With You_

Next we were leaning in and I realized that this was the start of the rest of our lives together.

**I know cheesy ending, but I've decided to end the story here, mainly because I originally had a whole document full of ideas, but my computer had a virus, and I ended up deleting it for good…**

**So I do have another idea for a story, but I'm going to take a little break and write a lot of that story first, and I'm not going to do a sequel because its just my first story.**

**Keep in Touch!**

**I LOVE YOU ALL!**

**-Sharan**

**Twitter: SharanR5Family**


End file.
